


Tub

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It’s too hot to dance around the subject anymore.





	Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissManiac/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for MissManiac’s “"5. Pals" as a Spock/McCoy get together story then? Resolved angst if possible. And still reboot films universe.” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/163120603835/prompt-list-4). Special thanks to imera for the idea. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The only thing that could make the moment weirder would be if Mrennenimus II was one hundred percent hot springs instead of just seventy five, which sounded like a dream to Leonard when he was still on the Enterprise, but now is shaping up to be something of a nightmare. Somehow, he’d pictured their shore leave a little different. Namely, dozens of crew members on the planet’s surface, spread out amongst the many circular pools that can be found virtually everywhere, whether inside the domed buildings or just out in the otherwise green fields. But he should’ve known that Jim would drag just him and the hobgoblin down first. And he should’ve known he would’ve gotten stuck with said goblin in a single too-tiny pool, with Jim traipsing off on his own. 

To be fair, Jim’s supposed to be talking out an important Federation entry application with the local prime minister. But considering that minister is a gorgeous aquatic woman who spent, somehow, even more time flirting with Jim than he did with her, Leonard figures he can blame his ridiculous captain all he wants. Considering that Jim’s supposed to be his best friend, that captain should’ve known better than to leave Leonard around with their other ‘friend.’

Especially a very wet, very hot friend, submersed to the chest in bubbling water with a too-thin uniform clinging tightly to his body. Only Spock would enter a hot spring in his uniform. He looks ridiculous.

They both look ridiculous. Because even though Jim was ready to strip bare and jump in before the prime minister arrived, Leonard’s not about to go shirtless when Spock’s still fully clothed. So he’s sitting on the underwater shelf with near-boiling water threatening to roast him, with his shoes weighed down like lead and his tunic sucked against him. He’s sure he looks the more ridiculous of the two. At least Spock’s still hot—the non-temperature kind. 

Leonard wasn’t going to think like that. He really wasn’t. And the moment he heard the words ‘hot springs’ and ‘Spock’ in the same sentence, he should’ve known better than to beam down. Now they’re trapped inside a smaller dome within the royal dome, the only thing to look at being the white walls and the frothing water, and the pool’s so small that they couldn’t get more than an arm’s length apart. And Leonard’s painfully aware of all Spock’s taut muscles on display beneath his shirt, his pert nipples already pebbled and tenting the fabric, his gorgeous face sporting just a single drop of sweat as it slicks down his high cheekbone to drizzle along his pink, soft, succulent bow lips—

In what comes out as a growl more feral and frustrated than he means it, Leonard grumbles, “This ‘pals’ thing isn’t working out.”

Spock’s gaze remains robotically on the wall ahead. But one dark brow arches up as Spock smoothly asks, “I beg your pardon?”

“This _friendship_ , if we can even call it that,” Leonard snorts. 

Spock persists, “I do not understand.”

“They hell you don’t,” Leonard mutters, because he’s already annoyed enough with himself without having to be aggravated at all Spock’s maddening idiosyncrasies too. “You can’t even look at me right now! You’ve been avoiding me ever since we walked in on each other in the training rooms outside the gym—”

“ _You_ walked into _me_ , Doctor; I had that section reserved for—”

“—So we might as well just get it over with and admit we want more!”

 _That_ makes Spock look over. And it only makes thing worse. Because his eyes are just as deep and alluring as Leonard remembers, easy to get caught in. Whether or not he wants to. But he knows he _does_ , deep down, and that’s part of the troubling part. He never wanted to fall in love with a stubborn Vulcan officer.

But he’s not young and naïve enough to think it’s just lust either, and the harder they try to deny the depth of their connection, the worse _this_ gets, until Leonard spends almost every night staring up at the ceiling wondering how Spock would feel in his arms. 

Spock asks him quietly, “You want... ‘more’?” His voice is toneless: merely requesting more information. But Leonard knows him well enough to pick up the undercurrent of _emotion_.

Leonard can feel his cheeks heating from more than just the hot spring, and he pushes, “You do too.” 

Spock doesn’t answer. But his eyes do flicker down to Leonard’s mouth, and before Leonard knows what he’s doing, he’s shuffling closer. 

It feels too _right_ to nudge up against Spock’s body. Feeling Spock’s thigh against his beneath the water ricochets a fierce spark right up his spine. Spock lowers his head, shuddering, ignited by the touch-telepathy that Leonard so easily enflames—they found that out the hard way—and then Leonard is leaning in, and he brushes his lips over Spock’s.

Spock turns to meet him with a surprising ferocity that has Leonard wondering why he didn’t do this sooner. He should’ve known Spock wouldn’t be the constipated lover ensigns joke about, but the fierce creature Leonard knows he is beneath the Vulcan mask. Spock seems to explore that side in Leonard’s mouth, and Leonard, swept away in the welcome respite of _pleasure,_ surges back.

Then the water splashes, and Leonard practically jumps away. He never even heard the dome’s latch opening. 

He isn’t surprised to see Jim grinning widely at him, shirtless above the water. Jim tells them both, “Hey, don’t stop on my account.”

Leonard takes one second to enjoy the pretty sight of Spock flushing green, and then he lurches across the spring to swat a laughing Jim.


End file.
